I Write Sins not Songs
by Becoming-Obsessed
Summary: iTunes challenge. A tale of morbid woes, and the sweetest kisses.. lovers entranced in eachother's eyes and blood splattered on the forest floor. Allow me to take you away, whisk your emotions to their peak.. then drop you all flat on your faces. LavxKan.
1. I Write Sins

**Based on this music challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

**Ready.. Set.. Go! -forgot to open up iTunes.. x.x-**

_**So.. I had this story in my folder for about.. a year now, actually. Swore I posted it.. as one of the chapters was named "Chapter 3, not posted".. Oh whatever.**_

_**Enjoy~! Review my old.. old (shitty) work?**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

Kanda sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking around the chapel. He felt itchy in this so-called 'Monkey suit.'

The doors opened behind him into the church. He turned around in the pew, and stopped breathing.

Red hair, black suit, green tie, no headband or exorcist jacket. Lavi smirked as he sauntered down the hallway, leading a sobbing Komui to one of the front row pews and seating him down.

Lavi walked up to the altar and greeted Reever with a smile.

Kanda breathed deeply, shakily, clenching his hands.

He closed his eyes shut and looked down at his lap, for all the-world it looked like he was bored.

Then the music started. Lenalee walked out.

And Kanda forgot what happened after that.

Lenalee looked beautiful in her dress.

Everything went smoothly until Lavi didn't said 'I do.' He grabbed the ring, walked down the altar and.. knelt down in front of Kanda, on one knee.

"I do."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

**One down! -pauses iTunes- Dangit! Shuffle doesn't want to work :/**

**Ok! 1 down! 9 to go!~**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim to disclaim to owning nothing but this insanely annoying disclaim.**

**-**The Name's AMLF yo.

(And I have been roleplaying with Reno WAY to much.)


	2. Fiery Carny

Kanda sighed as he looked around the arena, eh, the Big Top.

'Circus? Why the Circus?' He wondered, looking over at the white-haired boy next to him.

Allen had forcefully dragged him to the Circus, threatening something about making Kanda a girl in the middle of the night.

Kanda sighed and looked back to the arena as another performance ended, he wasn't interested at all.

'We didn't start the fire..'

Kanda looked back to the center of the floor as another set of music started playing through the over-head speakers.

'What? Some guy is going to come out an juggle bowling pins that had been lite on fire? Yawn.'

Kanda felt his heart stop.

In the center of the ring stood a beautiful figure, in a manly way of course.. Kanda hoped. (He didn't do chicks.. well, more sophisticated then that really.)

The figure lifted it's head, a smirk on those beautiful, full lips.

Red hair, and green eyes.

A tight black tanktop and black jeans accentuated lowly on those hips.

Kanda licked his lips.

No shoes, one eye green, one eye blue.

The male looked up at Kanda, having felt eyes practically undressing him.

He smirked and started to move,

Fire shot out from his hands.

Kanda watched those muscles move and contract.

Mine.

And so he was.

Kanda laughed as he looked back on that memory, in Lavi's arms. Stupid **carnie** .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Ok, so this was a combination of like.. both my two main roleplays.**

**In one; Lavi has a green eye and a blue eye.**

**In the other; Reno always roleplays saying 'those.'**

**So, -shrugs- I kind of went along with it.**

**I love you both~ xD**

_Failure._

**Disclaimer: Yup. I. Own. Diddily. Sqlooch.**

**-**My name is AMLF and thank you for flying air -get-the-f*c*-off-my-plane-you-bishies-

-.- I LOVE YOU ALL! **READ & REVIEW!**

-o-o-

-o-

**Edit: Looking back on this.. so glad I stopped writing one sentenced paragraphs. And "Read and Review?" You already _read._ Or.. probably not. [shrugs~]**


	3. Heartbreaker, Heart broken

**# Tres!~**

**Here we go!**

**-finds all song, clicks it, changes song on shuffle-**

**3!**

**2!**

**1-!**

Kanda growled, swinging Mugen around and breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his forehead as he clenched his eyes shut, his grasp on Mugen's hilt tightening and tightening.

That fucking _idiot!_ He slashed Mugen again, monsters flying out and dispersing against the trees of his training area.

How dare he? How _dare_ he? How dare he tell Yuu he loves him and then go off tottering around with that slut of a _Moyashi?_

Kanda was enraged, ne- angered beyond _belief._ Now mind you, Kanda wasn't one to show emotions. But, when the man you had been _secretly_ dating for the past two years decides he's going to -instead of being mature and _telling_ him- up and leave him for some _shrimp_? Of course he was angered.

"Yuu.." The name was spoken softly as he slashed his sword once more, cutting through a thick tree trunk swiftly.

Kanda turned quickly, eyes aflame as his grip on Mugen tightly ruthlessly, lips pulling over teeth to reveal a murderous expression.

"_What?"_ He hissed venomously.

**(Edit; I had to put this last line in, I'm sorry D: You can kill me later.)**

Lavi hung his head, hands dropping to his side, a small, velvet box falling to his feet. "I-I'm sorry.." He whispered brokenly. Kanda paused, turned, and stormed out, tears pricking violently at the corners of his midnight black eyes. The same eyes that first entranced the red head who took his heart, then chose to stomp all over it. That ring.. that ring was supposed to be for him. Now it was just some empty box.

The next morning, Allen was happily skipping around the Order, and on his hand, a brightly set, crystal diamond ring.

Kanda, was no where to be seen.

The day traveled on.. everyone talking happily about the new couple. Lavi kept his eyes on the windows, or out of the door, looking for the black-haired exorcist so he could apologize, though he knew it would never be enough.. not for Yuu.

In the forest, far outside the Order, blood was splattered against the ground, hair of black ink splayed across frost covered grass, the name of a once-lover on a set of pale lips.

It was all over.

Before it had even begun.

Lavi..

Lavi.

Try _Heartbreaker._

_-**-**_

Done~ I _had_ to add that last bit, I'm sorry.

Song list will be posted at the end~ -looks at iTunes..- I had 25 seconds of the song left.. YES! TRIUMPH! A-HA! -coughs-noms apple-

-AMLF

Ja ne~

**Edit: Damn!.. Looking back, that was fucking **_**morbid.**_** HAHA! I love it. [cheesty smile] This love~**

..**Edit number 2.. I just looked at the song list.. I smacked myself in the head. This love~ was **_**not**_** that far off.. Let's go and DO DIS!.. do what?**

**I don't know..**

**OhgothsI'mansweringmyself- I'll leave before I make an idiot of myself. (coughalreadydidcoughcou-)**


End file.
